With the development of techniques, e-commerce has entered thousands of households and integrated with daily life of people. Among which, the e-shopping develops most rapidly. Under the impact of the Internet, conventional household electronic appliances have shown a new product form in front of the world.
E-shopping of products such as clothing has been well known by users long before the Internet booms. However, since the users cannot see the product and cannot even try like in stores, most venders exhibit images of products via television, e.g., static images or videos of a model wearing effect or a testing effect. It is hard for the users to determine whether the product is suitable based on such images.